


Training

by draculard



Series: Yoda Fucks [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Artoo is present but not participating, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Bottom Yoda, Humor, Luke tackles that cave scene in a different way, M/M, Questionable training practices, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: "Simple, the solution is," said Yoda. "An orgy, we must have."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Yoda/Dark Luke Skywalker
Series: Yoda Fucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Training

“Simple, the solution is,” Yoda said. His green little face was puckered with wisdom as he bowed his head over his staff. “An orgy, we must have.”

Luke didn’t process this statement right away. He stared down at Yoda for a little while, sweat dripping from his hair, chest still heaving from the rigorous exercise his Master had put him through today. He glanced at the nearby cave and felt the sweat cool on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

There was something dark in there. Something he simply couldn’t face.

And yet…

“Did you say _orgy_?” Luke asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Yoda said, nodding sagely.

“As in…” Calibrating, Luke glanced at the cave again. “As in, whatever’s in there, you want me to fuck it?”

“Correct, that is,” Yoda said.

Luke bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest. Sitting nearby, Artoo let out a low, suspicious-sounding wail.

“The word _orgy_ kind of implies there’s multiple creepy things waiting in there,” Luke pointed out.

“Maybe,” Yoda said, shrugging his tiny shoulders. There was a wily glint in his eye that Luke adamantly didn’t like. “Or perhaps … multiple things out _here_ , there are.”

It took Luke a moment to process that, too. His head whipped around and he stared at Yoda incredulously.

“You?” he said.

“Think me repulsive, you do,” said Yoda sadly. “Know when I am unwanted, I do.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” said Luke quickly. “It’s just — okay, look, I’ll do the orgy, I guess. But if it’s Darth Vader in that cave, that’s gonna be like … really weird. I mean, that’s…”

Yoda inclined his head. “Incest, it would be.”

“Yeah, like—” Luke blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Mm?”

“What did you say? Did you say _incest_?”

“Too many questions, you have,” said Yoda briskly, taking Luke’s warm hand in his own leathery paw. “Come.”

Mind still racing — for multiple reasons — Luke stumbled after Yoda, following him into the cave. He had to stoop over and walk at a strange, limping pace to march alongside his diminutive master, but it was still kind of sexy being led by the hand. Yoda looked over his shoulder, casting a knowing glance at Luke’s flushed cheeks.

“Like it, you do,” he said, “when someone else takes charge.”

Luke’s heart thumped at double-time as they entered the cave. It was dark and misty in there, leaving Luke with no option but to reach out with the Force if he wanted to see. He could feel a presence there — someone waiting in the shadows for them — and felt fear and arousal twist through him at the same time. 

“Who … who is it?” he whispered, his voice trembling. Yoda’s paw squeezed comfortingly around his fingers; he could feel one of his Master’s warts brushing pleasantly against his own callused palm.

“Patience, young Skywalker,” Yoda said. 

In the shadows, something moved. Luke’s breath hitched; he concentrated furiously, eyes adjusting to the dim light as someone emerged from the darkness. He spotted the worn black boots first — and then the tight leather trousers — and then the form-fitting tunic, open at the chest to reveal several inches of tantalizing skin.

And then the mysterious stranger revealed his face, and Luke’s mind stuttered to a halt.

“It’s — it’s _me_ ,” he said disbelievingly. 

Only it _wasn’t_ him. The stranger had Luke’s face, yes, but he had the poise and confidence of a sexually-experienced maestro, and his eyes were so blatantly projecting his horniness that it embarrassed Luke. And, if Luke wasn’t mistaken … he was a little bit taller.

“He’s tight,” said Yoda appreciatively. “Like a tiger.”

Luke looked down at Yoda, disbelieving and dismayed. He watched in shock as Yoda released Luke’s hand and walked across the cave floor, holding his small arms out to Tall Luke, who reached down and swept Yoda off his feet. Automatically, Yoda wrapped his legs around Tall Luke’s waist, pressing their hips together. He tossed a suggestive look over his shoulder at Regular-Sized Luke, licking his green lips.

And Luke couldn’t explain it, but he swore he felt the Force tugging him toward the other two.

He stumbled forward, desire sweeping through him, and collapsed against Tall Luke, pressing Yoda between them. He felt himself swelling as his hips met the crack of Yoda’s perfectly-formed ass through his shapeless Jedi robes. It felt like that crack was made to fit his cock, like the Force itself had brought them together solely for this, for this moment, for this pleasure.

Over Yoda’s wispy-haired head, Tall Luke leaned forward. His lips captured Regular-Sized Luke’s, and they were hot and soft and needy.

“Fuck me,” said Yoda, his voice muffled, his face pressed into Tall Luke’s hairy 1970’s-style chest. Tall Luke pulled away from Regular-Sized Luke with a smile on his lips and a query in his eyes.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Luke breathed, so captivated by those eyes he couldn’t look away. “Please.”

And he knew from the swelling in the Force (and in his pants) that Tall Luke was going to do just that.


End file.
